


Tranquility

by emo_ayakashi



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 16:56:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4027663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_ayakashi/pseuds/emo_ayakashi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you lie in bed, you usually feel secure, so safe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ~Prologue~

**Author's Note:**

> YO WHAT UP IMA INTRODUCE MYSELF WITH THIS SAD THING
> 
> ITS GONNA BE REALLY SAD
> 
> BE PREPARED

The moon is still high in the sky, shining its silver beams through your open window perfectly on just the right parts of your face. It's mesmerizing. You seem so peaceful, so at rest.

Just so _god damn cute_.

He can't help it when he's with you. You broke him right open, and he partially hated you for that. It was harder to hide his real emotions (though he still managed) and somewhere deep inside, in the even more dark and twisted part of heart, he could never forgive you for making him just that much weaker.

Yet here he was, lying with you, watching you in this both natural and unnatural state of tranquility. You being quiet and nonviolent with him in the room was still a thing he was getting used to. He hated you, he _despised_ you, he loved you. And he was pretty sure you felt the exact same way. (For different reasons of course)

As he looked at your face, the angelic glow from the moon's illumination seemed to increase. And yet, he couldn't help but feel that something was about to go completely, _horribly wrong_.


	2. Embrace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh no... The sun... Oh dear...

You woke up to the bright rays of sunlight in your eyes.

_Oh if only my room wasn't facing the east_...

You turned your head ever so slightly and nestled further into your bed, though you knew you wouldn't get much longer to sleep.

After the haze of sleep vanished, you heard faint snoring next to you. You also recognized the heat of another body wrapped around you. You smiled, knowing exactly who it was. He must've came in late last night.

You found one of his hands, held it, and shut your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHY ARE THESE SO SHORT OKAY


	3. Choo Choo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a train, you, Yu, and a lot of empty action

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones longer than the first two put together ouo  
> I powered through block and day of the gay for this, so enjoy

You're en route to a city Portugal for a routine akuma sweep. During briefing it was stressed that there was no sign of innocence in the area, just elevated akuma activity. This could mean anything from a disaster with many casualties to Noah presence. "So be on your best lookout!" Komui had said, rather cheerfully. His over-cheeriness kind of creeps you out, but then again, who doesn't it?

You really hoped there weren't any Noah this time around, last time there was one you almost ended up very holy, and not the Jesus kind of holy.

And then, to put icing on the poorly made cake, you were paired up with a samurai wannabe with anger management issues, more formally known as Yu Kanda. He was busy scaring small children with his off-putting aura, while glaring either at you or behind you. You didn't feel like finding out, so you pretend not to notice and instead stare out the window.

"[F/n]"

"Hm?" You breathe boredly, not taking your eyes off the scenery.

"Why is your hair such an ungodly shade of [fav color]? _Again_?"

"That's why you're being such a pisspot?" That got him all riled up. You look at him, also quite annoyed. "I like dying my hair, okay? There something wrong with that?"

"Hair shouldn't be changed from its natural state."

"Said the man with flowing locks of naturally navy blue hair."

He's obviously fed up already. "You're ruining your hair's natural beauty."

"Are you saying my hair's beautiful? Aw, Yu, that's so sweet! I knew you had a soft spot for me!"

"Just shut up and get it changed," he growls.

"Oi, don't be rude. And no, I like it like this. Might get it navy blue next." You wiggle your eyebrows.

He makes his usual end-of-conversation noise, folds his arms, and looks away. He really is just a giant pissed off toddler.

Thankfully, the rest of your trip on this train is spent in silence... Mostly. You had a particular song stuck in your head and couldn't stop humming it. You even whistle sometimes, earning scalding glares from the other.

Not so thankfully, you had to get off your current train on the France/Spain border, and then wait an hour for another train that'll only take you halfway there. Then there's another train and carriages and blah blah blah... Too much work to remember. Hopefully Kanda was paying attention, or else you were going to get lost very soon.

After you got off the first train and studied the station a bit, you decided that some exploring of the town would be nice. Even though it's almost a guaranteed way to get lost/miss your train/get kidnapped, you were interested in which parts had more Spanish or French influences than the other parts.

Except you come back to the same bench Kanda was waiting at with some food, completely disappointed. It's just an old French town with a Spanish name, how lame. "How much time 'till our next train?"

"The hell if I know."

"Rude..."

He sighs, ending the conversation yet again.

"Hey you got a problem with me or something?" You ask out of the blue.

"Excuse me?"

"Do. You. Have. A. Problem. With. Me?"

He gives you a look of contempt. "Yes. You're annoying and immature, you and that stupid rabbit are just alike."

You put a hand to your chest. "Offended! I'm only a little like him! For example I hate carrots."

"You and your boyfriend are so alike it's disgusting."

"Ew he's not my boyfriend, he may be my friend but I don't like him that much."

He gave you a look. Why can the extremely thick one see through your lies? "What?"

He looks forward and you two sit in awkward silence, you wondering why he brought up Lavi and if it was just to poke fun at you, and upon later thought you recall that Yu Kanda isn't the brightest knife in the shed.

A surprisingly small train, as in one with like three cars on it, pulls up. You look at it for a little bit, unsure of why it's so tiny. Kanda sits there, unmoving like the emotional wall he is. A similarly small man pops out of the second closest car to the engine and walks toward you two. "Why hello there! You must be the exorcists from the Black Order I'm supposed to pick up!" He tips his hat to the both of you.

"Oh, um, hello," you say, standing to greet the man, "you were told to pick us up? I thought we were just waiting for a train..."

"No ma'am. We're headed through Spain ourselves to deliver some goods to a town, and from there on another train will take you. But for now you and this fine young gentleman get the caboose to yourselves, stocked with some seats and a bed."

"Wait, _a_ bed? As in one?" You ask in a sort of daze that only comes from receiving bad news.

"Yes ma'am, one queen size bed for the lovely couple." You stand there, unsure of what to say, knowing Komui probably set this up and that you'd have to set him up on a date with pain.

You could feel Kanda's dark aura turn violent behind you, so you quickly yet politely thank the man and board the train.

The car was nicer than you thought, but the man you had to share it with sure as hell wasn't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Huehuehueh nice?  
> Anyway I kinda need ideas for what happens either next or later on, so you can message me or comment or whatever you do here to communicate on this website of sin and I'll totally credit you and put you as a co writer for that chapter and stuff  
> Unless you want this to take another week or five  
> It'll go much faster with ideas but I'll come up with something myself after a while probably


End file.
